


If you get caught between the moon and New York City

by kjstark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magazine Workplace, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, E-mail, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Texting, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjstark/pseuds/kjstark
Summary: SHIELD Magazine is a prestigious media outlet based in New York City. Explore the intriguing lives of its workers, from column writers to its web programmers and even the Head of Security --  as Christopher Cross said: "When you get caught between the moon and New York City, the best that you can do is fall in love"
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. The Dating Site Profile Setting (Rhodey did a terrible thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gonna Light Up the Skies, or Ignore the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990241) by [trimalchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trimalchio/pseuds/trimalchio). 



> This work is heavily inspired in the work mentioned as well as [this Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/CAPTAlNWlNGHEAD/status/1188115764898717701) by CAPTAlNWlNGHEAD
> 
> English isn't my first language & this work isn't beta'd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's irresponsability drags Bucky along with him. Steve is bored and lonely. Everything Rhodey's done has been out of love. And no one in the Social Media Marketing department actually works.

> **Bucky** [7:53 am]: Sam and I are running late.   
>  **You** [7:54 am]: what? Why?   
>  **You** [7:54 am]: Bucky, you know Fury gets pissed when we’re not all there in the morning meeting  
>  **Bucky** [7:59 am]: Yes. That’s why I’m telling you  
>  **Bucky** [8:00 am]: and we’re late because your friend left Sharon’s coffee article assignment to the last day  
>  **Bucky** [8:03 am]: so now we had to come to a coffee shop four blocks away from the apartment and that’s another bus ride to the office  
>  **You** [8:10 am]: Ok. So that’s Sam’s excuse. What about you?  
>  **Bucky** [8:15 am]: Oh. I just wanted a muffin

\--

 **@SHIELDMagz** : 10 ways to keep yourself entertained at home [link] #StayingHomeCanBeFunToo

* * *

From: Virginia P. <pepperpotts@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Clint B. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>, Wanda M. <wmaximoff@shieldmagazine.com>, Darcy L. <lewisdarcy@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: Twitter Hashtag

The tweet promoting Maria’s latest article is too weak. ‘#StayingHomeCanBeFunToo’ is way too long for a hashtag. No one’s going to use that. Do better.

Virginia Potts (@pepperpotts)  
Head of Social Media Marketing  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Clint B. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Wanda M. <wmaximoff@shieldmagazine.com>, Darcy L. <lewisdarcy@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Subject: Twitter Hashtag

Is it me or is Pepper just touchy lately? I haven’t seen her in this mood since my accidental cat meme posting

Clinton Barton (@hawkeye)  
Social Media Manager  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Darcy L. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Clint B. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>, Wanda M. <wmaximoff@shieldmagazine.com>,   
Re: Re: Subject: Twitter Hashtag

She’s been like that since she and Stark broke up the engagement. Get on with the program, “Hawkeye”, I haven’t been here for as long as you have & I already got the dirt on everyone.

Darcy L. (@darcyl_)  
Social Media Manager  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Wanda M. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Clint B. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>, Darcy L. <clintbarton@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: Or Maybe Pepper’s just pissed because you two don’t work

GET TO WORK

Wanda Maximoff (@scarletwanda)  
Social Media Manager  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

**Marvelous Love (‘is just a click away’) –** Your top dating site

 **User** : NotMadeOfIron  
**Age** : Chose not to say (18+)   
**Looking for** : Men and Women in the New York area  
**Interests** : Computer programming. Real House Wives. Cars  
**Perks of dating me** : I never run out of things to say. Would shower you in expensive gifts.   
**Brief message:**

I just recently got out of my only real relationship and I’m trying to do better. But there’s no point if I’m not trying with anyone.

_[send profile]_

* * *

From: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: H. Hogan <hhogan@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: I just did a terrible thing

Tony’s going to kill me. I’m sending you this message in case they find my body in the next 24 hours.

[external link]

James R. Rhodes (@JRhodes)  
Web programmer  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

> **Happy** [2:05 pm]: I can’t believe you actually did it XD  
>  **You** [2:07 pm]: you still don’t know how to reply to emails huh?  
>  **Happy** [2:08 pm]: don’t worry. Im getting that Parker kid to teach me one of these days  
>  **Happy** [2:10 pm]: so. The dating site  
>  **You** [2:14 pm]: Right. That. Well, it just goes on to show how much I love Tony. That I’m ready to put my life on the line for it  
>  **Happy** [2:16 pm]: I thought you said it was a bad idea when I told you to do it  
>  **You** [2:17 pm]: that was three weeks ago. He hadn’t seen Love, Actually on cable just yet & wasn’t completely insufferable  
>  **Happy** [2:17 pm]: it can’t be that bad  
>  **You** [2:18 pm]: he’s sulking, Hogan. He sulks now  
>  **Happy** [2:17 pm]: alright then. Good luck. Do you have any final wishes?   
>  **You** [2:17 pm]: just put ‘Here lies Rhodey. Tony’s an idiot’ on my tombstone

* * *

From: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: I need a favor

Is there any way you can change the timestamp on a published note? I need to trick Fury into thinking I do my job when he expects me to

James B. Barnes (@buckybarnes)  
Graphic Designer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Subject: I need a favor

If you think I’m gonna get in trouble with Fury on your behalf, think again.

James R. Rhodes (@JRhodes)  
Web programmer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: You’re an ass

Ok, what if it’s for Sam then?

James B. Barnes (@buckybarnes)  
Graphic Designer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: And you have no proper manners

You realize you just insulted me in the same e-mail you’re asking me for a favor? Like, do you think things through before you do them or are you just that dumb?

PS. If Sam needs a favor, then he can ask me himself.

James R. Rhodes (@JRhodes)  
Web programmer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: I need a favor

It’s actually ‘we’. But you get the drill. Excuse the dumbass and whatever he said. He's actually late to his work because of me. Please. I'll let you beat me in CoD next week.

Sam Wilson (@swilson)  
Photographer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: Ok. Sorry

Fine. You’re right. I apologize. How about this: you do this one small thing for me and I get you one of those clover brewed Pike Place Roast coffees you like so much?

James B. Barnes (@buckybarnes)  
Graphic Designer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Subject: Ok. Sorry

I’m kinda creeped out you know the specifics of my favorite coffee brand, Barnes.

But I’ll do it.

James R. Rhodes (@JRhodes)  
Web programmer  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

> **Steve** [4:10 pm]: Carol told me about this dating site where she met Jessica and Im looking at it and it doesn’t look half as bad as I thought  
>  **You** [4:10 pm]: why are you texting me this? im literally sitting behind you  
>  **Steve** [4:11 pm]: I don’t wanna say out loud im thinking of opening a profile on a dating app, Bucky  
>  **You** [4:14 pm]: like we haven’t heard worse things in this building just from Barton alone  
>  **Steve** [4:15 pm]: well, there are people I don’t want hearing this at all  
>  **You** [4:16 pm]: you mean Geek King from Programming?   
>  **Steve** [4:17 pm]: he would never let me hear the end of it  
>  **You** [4:18 pm]: I don’t get your relationship with that guy  
>  **You** [4:18 pm]: it’s like one day youre long lost friends & the next youre cross-star enemies  
>  **You** [4:19 pm]: its weird  
>  **Steve** [4:20 pm]: just like you and Rhodey  
>  **You** [4:21 pm]: ugh. Don’t get me started. You just reminded me I owe him a cup of coffee  
>  **Steve** [4:22 pm]: oh. Someone got himself a date 👀  
>  **You** [4:24 pm]: PLEASE. Rhodes’ not my type. Plus, hes straight. Plus im never asking a coworker out ever again  
>  **Steve** [4:25 pm]: Nat couldn’t be that bad  
>  **You** [4:26 pm]: I still think shes gonna murder me in my sleep any day now, Steve. Any day now  
>  **Steve** [4:27 pm]: so. U wanna see the profile I set or not?  
>  **You** [4:30 pm]: do u even have to ask?

* * *

  
**User** : ManOutOfTime  
**Age** : 28  
**Looking for:** Men and Women in the New York area  
**Interests** : Art. History. Politics  
**Perks of dating me** : I’m a good listener, I think. And I know all the good places to go in New York (mainly Brooklyn)  
**Brief message** :

I’m not entirely sure what I’m doing here, I guess I was just bored. And I wanted to meet new people, hopefully nice. ‘cause the world’s already filled with assholes.

  
_[send profile]_

* * *

From: Anthony E. Stark <starktony@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: I’m going to kill you

BLANK MESSAGE

Anthony Stark (@TonyStark)  
Head of Web development   
SHIELD Magazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMK what you think? What you want to happen?👀👀👀


	2. The Dare (Tony texts at 3am)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interns are up to no good. T'Challa takes a Disney Prince quiz and you won't believe the result. There's some late night chatting.

From: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Anthony E. Stark <starktony@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: Everything I did I did out of love

Before you break into my apartment to smother me while I sleep keep in mind all of these memorable (read: shit awful) moments:

  * Cuba
  * 2012 Valentine's Day
  * Cuba the second time
  * The roller rink incident
  * 2010 Spring Break
  * Giving fucking Justin Hammer my number



However, what I did this morning does not compare to any of those times because 1) it doesn't compromise your physical integrity (Cuba the second time, Spring break) or your psychological well-being (the rest) & 2) i did it because I love you. And it is a good idea.

PS. why are you messaging me from our work e-mails when we were literally chatting on WhatsApp ten minutes ago?

James R. Rhodes (@JRhodes)  
Web programmer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Anthony E. Stark <starktony@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James R. R. <jrrhodes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: You need to let go of the past

Seriously, it's been ten years since Spring Break, and I don't think Cuba the first time should even count. You had a good time.

Whatever. If you did this to get back at me for all that (the Justin thing I deserve, tho, I'll give you that), I'm really dissappointed in you. I was expecting something grand scale. The roller rink incident is even on youtube, c'mon.

I got the message from that awful site (btw, what the fuck kindof lame name is 'Marvelous love'???? Remember me to tell Carol to drag them in one of those sassy internet articles she writes) so I decided to write you from here. Whatever. It's not like people can read these things

Anthony Stark (@TonyStark)  
Head of Web development  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

> **Harley** [10:02 pm]: wyd  
>  **You** [10:05 pm]: tf? im about to go to bed, keener  
>  **You** [10:06 pm]: i got work tomorrow  
>  **You** [10:06 pm]: & so do u btw  
>  **Harley** [10:08 pm]: Cass dared me to something. we're having drinks  
>  **You** [10:09 pm]: what?  
>  **Harley** [10:09 pm]: shuri's coming over too  
>  **You** [10:10 pm]: ???  
>  **Harley** [10:11 pm]: jesus, parker. check the group chat  
>  **Harley** [10:11 pm]: bring Ned in, too

* * *

**Groupchat name: SHIELD Magzz**

> **Blocked number** : uh-oh. It would appear the love blues has already hit the office and we’re not even near Valentine’s Day  
>  **Blocked number** : it seems one of our co-workers has signed themselves up to a dating site  
>  **Blocked number** : the only question is why, tho? They definitely don’t look like theyd have issues in the dating area  
>  **Blocked number** : anyway. Can you feel the love tonight?  
>  _[Blocked number has left the chat]_

* * *

From: Steve G. Rogers <sgrogers@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: I CANNOT believe you

Is this supposed to be some sortof really early April’s Fools prank? ‘Cause that’s low, Buck. I told you that in absolute secrecy & you make me the clown of the office this week. Unbelievable

Steven G. Rogers  
Head of Graphic Design Department  
SHIELD Magazine

From: James B. B. <jamesbbarnes@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Steve G. Rogers <sgrogers@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: I didn’t do shit

Calm your horses, buddy. I didn’t say anything. Didn’t even have time to. The only person I mentioned something abt this was Sam. And you were there! Or did you suddenly get amnesia after we watched this week’s Drag Race?

Talk to Sam. He’s the one who likes to run his mouth with people of this office like one of the golden girls

James B. Barnes (@buckybarnes)  
Graphic Designer  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

~Which Disney Princess or Prince Are You based on your choice of these cat videos (QUIZ) [link]~

* * *

From: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: [blank]

So, that’s what all those cat videos you made me watch were for? Does Sharon pay you to do her job for her?

T’Challa (@TChalla)  
Politics Reporter  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Subject: [blank]

See? I told you it was important

Also, no. She does not

Sam Wilson (@swilson)  
Photographer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Re: Subject: [blank]

I hardly see how a quiz to determine which Disney Prince I am is important but alas

Did you ever get me that photo of the Capitol Building for my article?

T’Challa (@TChalla)  
Politics Reporter  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Re: Re: Subject: [blank]

It’s for clickbait. My income depends on you taking that quiz.

Oh, yeah, I took some in one of my morning jogs while I was there for a trip with Maria for Fashion Week. Wait

Sam Wilson (@swilson)  
Photographer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: Capitol pics [Attached documents]

Capitol Building 1.jpg

Capitol Building 2.jpg

Capitol Building 3.jpg

Capitol Building 4.jpg

Morning.jpg

Let me know if you need more, I can always ask around.

Sam Wilson (@swilson)  
Photographer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Subject: Capitol pics [Attached documents]

These are all great. I don’t think I’ll use the selfie one, tho.

I took the quiz. Apparently I’m Li Shang.

T’Challa (@TChalla)  
Politics Reporter  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

**Groupchat: the three migos**

> **You** [10:00 am]: is t’challa straight to you guys?  
>  **Idiot** [10:02 am]: oh is it ‘who do you think is gay in the office’ time of the week already?  
>  **Steve** [10:03 am]: im still pissed at you, sam  
>  **You** [10:05 am]: is that what it was you ignoring my comments on sharon’s jumpsuit today?  
>  **You** [10:08 am]: wait. Whatever the fuck are you mad at me for???  
>  **Idiot** [10:11 am]: ….  
>  **You** [10:12 am]: STEVE??  
>  **Steve** [10:13 am]: who did you tell about the dating site?  
>  **You** [10:02 am]: what??  
>  **You** [10:02 am]: nobody  
>  **You** [10:02 am]: why would I ever wanna tell people that  
>  **You** [10:02 am]: besides, who even cares???  
>  **Steve** [10:02 am]: I do  
>  **Steve** [10:02 am]: someone found out & put it on the groupchat  
>  **You** [10:02 am]: nobody cares about what you do in ur love life, steve  
>  **Idiot** [10:02 am]: it’s SHIELD Magazine, man. Somebody always cares

* * *

_[You have a match]_

**ManOutOfTime:  
**mmm hello?  
I’m not exactly sure how this thing works

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
I think you just cracked it, heh  
gotta be honest. I was just about to leave  
but then I saw ur user name & well. That’s something  
glad to see someone not being gratuitous abt themselves

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
oh you mean something like YourBest19Inches?

 **NotMadeOfIron** :  
🤣🤣  
pls tell me that wasn’t your first idea tho?

 **ManOutOfTime** :  
nah  
my first idea was not making a profile at all

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
well, what changed your mind?

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
eerr. A co-worker

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
how so?

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
he came in looking really hot one day.  
I figured it was time for me to get over him

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
because you can’t get under him?  
or is it on top you’d want?

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
either would be fine.  
but yeah. I cant

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
how yk for sure? He’s straight?

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
I don’t think so. We haven’t actually talked abt it but there are stories. Idk  
hes just not into me, really

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
well, I know a few things abt that  
my fiancée broke up our engagement just about three months ago

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
woah. That’s gotta hurt

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
it’s fine. I hadn’t booked a venue yet

 **ManOutOfTime:  
**so. That’s why you signed up here?

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
well, yk. One nail…

 **ManOutOfTime:**  
drives out another

 **NotMadeOfIron:**  
so they say  
shall we test it?

* * *

> **You** [3:03 am]: So, I may owe you an apology  
>  **Platypus** [3:05 am]: it’s fucking three in the morning, man  
>  **You** [3:06 am]: I know. Listen. I made a match. & we been talking until now  
>  **Platypus** [3:08 am]: that’s awesome. Tell me tomorrow. At a reasonable hour

\--

> **Pete** [7:12 am]: Harley. Im serious. What you did the other night can have serious legal consequences  
>  **You** [7:15 am]: you mean what WE did.  
>  **Pete** [7:16 am]: we can lose the internship. the whole semester. & not to mention they could sue us!  
>  **Pete** [7:16 am]: I cant be sued by mister stark, Harley. Id have to sell a kidney  
>  **You** [7:18 am]: no one’s getting sued. We’ll have enough blackmail material  
>  **You** [7:20 am]: you wanna know what Sam really thinks about your photographic work?  
>  **Pete** [7:21 am]: oh we’re going to hell

* * *

~Outdated American politics should find their end in a revolutionary Congress~

* * *

From: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
Subject: Article

Just saw the article. Nailed it!

Sam Wilson (@swilson)  
Photographer  
SHIELD Magazine

From: T’Challa <tchalla@shieldmagazine.com>  
To: Sam W. <samueltwilson@shieldmagazine.com>  
Re: Subject: Article

Well, nice photos have to go with a nice piece. Thanks, man!

T’Challa (@TChalla)  
Politics Reporter  
SHIELD Magazine

* * *

**Groupchat: the three migos**

> **You** [3:27 pm]: nevermind. T’Challa’s probably straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think. What you want to happen, who you want to get together. Let's have some fun yE!


End file.
